ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2024 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2024 live-action/animated drug-abuse prevention film based on the original 1990 television special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Opening Credits Disney presents A Fairview/Sergio Pablos Production for The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities CARTOON ALL-STARS TO THE RESCUE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Jon Favreau Produced by Jon Favreau Brigham Taylor and Peter Del Vecho Executive Producers Karen Gilchrist Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos Tom C. Peitzman Based on Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Written by Duane Poole and Tom Swale Story by Mark Dindal Jon Favreau Jennifer Lee Sergio Pablos and Chris Williams Screenplay by Jon Favreau and Jennifer Lee Directors of Photography Caleb Deschanel Bill Pope Live-Action Production Designer TBA Animation Production Designer TBA Edited by TBA Animation Supervising Director Jennifer Lee Animation Sequence Directors Chris Buck Mark Dindal Eric Goldberg Sergio Pablos Original Songs by Christopher Lennertz Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Original Score Composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Head of Story TBA Head of Animation TBA Animation Art Director TBA Live-Action Art Director TBA Character Designer TBA Costume Designer TBA Associate Producer TBA Production Manager TBA Pre-Production Department Supervisors Visual Development TBA Story TBA Concept TBA Script and Continuity TBA Previsualization TBA Live-Action Production Department Supervisors Hair & Make-up TBA Costumes TBA Props TBA Sets TBA Camera TBA Lighting TBA Grips TBA Special Effects TBA Animation Production Department Supervisors Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Layout TBA Scene Planning TBA Animation TBA Background TBA Clean-up Animation TBA Inbetween Animation TBA Simulation TBA Technical Animation TBA Effects Animation TBA Matte Painting TBA Animation Shot Finaling Department Supervisors Texturing TBA Look Development TBA Lighting TBA Compositing TBA Rendering TBA Shot Preparation and Finaling TBA Color Styling TBA Digital Ink & Paint TBA Animation Check TBA Final Check TBA Scanning TBA Second Part of the Credits Head of Post Production TBA Supervising Sound Editor TBA Supervising Sound Designer TBA Sound Designers TBA Re-Recording Mixers TBA Executive Music Producer TBA Casting by TBA Unit Production Manager TBA First Assistant Director TBA Second Assistant Director TBA Cast Coming soon! Stunts Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Casting Associate TBA Casting Assistant TBA Animation Production Services by Walt Disney Animation Studios and The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Senior Production Supervisor TBA Production Supervisor TBA Production Planning & Finance Manager TBA Production Office Manager TBA Visual Development Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Concept Coming soon! Script and Continuity Coming soon! Previsualization Coming soon! The Third Floor Crew Previsualization by The Third Floor More coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Accounting & Finance Coming soon! Live-Action Unit Hair & Makeup Coming soon! Costumes Coming soon! Props Coming soon! Locations Coming soon! Sets Coming soon! Construction Coming soon! Scenic Art Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Grips Coming soon! Production Sound Coming soon! Video Assist Coming soon! Special Effects Coming soon! Transportation Coming soon! Health & Safety Coming soon! Catering & Craft Services Coming soon! Live-Action Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Animation Unit Modeling Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Texturing Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Technical Animation Coming soon! Effects Animation Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Rendering Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Shot Preparation and Finaling Coming soon! Color Styling Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Final Check Coming soon! Scanning Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Animation Second Unit Second Unit Director TBA More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Additional Animation Production by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. More coming soon! A. Film Production A/S Crew Overseas Animation Production by A. Film Production A/S More coming soon! Snipple Animation Studios Crew Overseas Animation Production by Snipple Animation Studios More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Rough Draft Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Sunwoo Entertainment Crew Overseas Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation More coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Stereoscopic 3D Coming soon! Industrial Light & Magic Crew Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company More coming soon! Weta Digital Crew Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited More coming soon! MPC Crew Visual Effects by MPC A Technicolor Company More coming soon! Digital Domain Crew Visual Effects by Digital Domain More coming soon! DNEG Crew Visual Effects, Animation, and Stereoscopic 3D Converison by DNEG More coming soon! Method Studios Crew Visual Effects by Method Studios More coming soon! Rodeo FX Crew Visual Effects by Rodeo FX More coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs "Drugs are Bad for You" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by TBA "The Bath Salts Hallucination Song" Music by Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Toxic Love" From FernGully: The Last Rainforest Music and Lyrics by Thomas Dolby Additional Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Love Lifted Me" Written by James Rowe and Howard E. Smith Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Performed by TBA "Wonderful Ways to Say No (End Title)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift "Healing Begins" Written by Mike Donehey, Jason Ingram, and Jeff Owen Produced by Jason Ingram, Rusty Varenkamp, and Phillip LaRue Performed by Tenth Avenue North Taylor Swift appears courtesy of Republic Records Ed Sheeran appears courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records Tenth Avenue North appears courtesy of Reunion Records For The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences President David Rubin Executive Director TBA Public Relations Committee TBA For Fairview Entertainment Coming soon! For The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Coming soon! For Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! For Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, McDonald's, and Ronald McDonald House Charities for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, ingenuity, support, and good humor. All Disney Characters courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. Ronald McDonald courtesy of McDonald's Corporation Steven Universe courtesy of Cartoon Network Looney Tunes courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. My Little Pony courtesy of Hasbro, Inc. Despicable Me courtesy of Universal Studios ALF courtesy of Alien Productions Alvin and the Chipmunks courtesy of Bagdasarian Productions Muppet Babies courtesy of The Muppets Studio, LLC Garfield courtesy of Paws, Inc. Ghostbusters courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Ghost Corps, Inc. Smurfs courtesy of Studio Peyo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles courtesy of Mirage Studios All characters used with permission. The Producers Wish to Thank Disney Enterprises, Inc. McDonald's Corporation Cartoon Network AT&T Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Hasbro Universal Studios Illumination Entertainment Comcast Corporation Alien Productions Bagdasarian Productions The Muppets Studio, LLC Paws, Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Corporation Peyo Mirage Studios and ViacomCBS Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Filmed at Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, California and on location in Downtown Los Angeles, California Camera Lenses and Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International Inc. Digital Projection Technology Services Provided by Christie Digital American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 73963) MPAA No. 55659 © 2024 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Madrid, Spain and Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits